Asal Usil
by el Cierto
Summary: ONE-SHOT Pendek. Asal usil asal usul kenapa chara-chara di Naruto begini dan begitu. Just for fun, guys. Take it easy :D


**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto, this fict (c) el Cierto**

**.**

**Asal Usil**

.

…._kalo asal jangan usil, kalo usil jangan asal _:D

_..tertawalah sebelum tertawa itu dilarang!_

;

;

;

:D IKLAN DULU YAA :D

.

.

"Teme! Kau tahu berita terbaru ga? Tugas Mengarang itu dibatalkan! Waw! It's wonderful, right?"

"Hn.."

"Tapi sebagai gantinya kita harus bikin karya ilmiah! Lha bukannya itu sama saja? Malah lebih sulit kan?"

"Hn.."

"Tapi barusan si Sai bilang dia punya banyak referensi yang bisa dijadikan sumber. Gampang gitu katanya. Kau percaya ma dia?"

"Hn.."

"Tapi terakhir kita nyerahin tugas kelompok pada Sai, kita dapat D, Teme! Jadi menurutmu apa kita harus tetep percaya si Sai itu?"

"Hn.."

"Teme! Kamu ini ngapain sih? Nggak adal jaawaban lain ya selain 'hn' dan 'hn' dan 'hn'? Nyebelin tahu!" gusar Naruto sambil menggebrak meja.

Sasuke masih tak bereaksi. Ia masih terpekur dengan benda bernama hp di tangannya. Tampak asyik menekan tombol-tombolnya.

"Temeeee!" teriak Naruto frustasi melihat temannya yang satu itu.

"Hn.." 

Naruto menghentakkan kakinya gusar. Kesal dengan reaksi temannya yang statis itu. Huft! Tapi mendadak, seperti ada bohlam menyala di atas kepalanya, dia segera menjentikkan jarinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"Minggir sedikit donk!" sebuah suara yang besar menyapa telinga Sasuke. Membuat cowok berambut pantat ayam itu menoleh heran karena setahunya Naruto tak bersuara sebesar itu.

Dan apa yang didapatinya?

Seorang perempuan berbaju putih selutut dengan rambut panjang menjuntai menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

SADAKO!

"BLAGH!" dengan cepat Sasuke meraih kamus besar Oxford yang ia ambil dari dalam tas cangklongnya.

"Awww! Sakit! Apa-apaan sih kau, Teme? Sakit tahu!" Sadako yang ternyata Naruto yang mengenakan kostum itu menyibakkan rambutnya untuk memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja jadi sasaran hantaman kamus Sasuke yang tebal nggak ketulungan itu.

"Biar otakmu encer sedikit, Dobe! Mana ada sadako siang bolong begini?" Sasuke memutarkan bola mata _onyx_-nya.

Naruto bersungut-sungut. Ia telah melepas kostum dan wig sadakonya.

"Habis, kau ini diajak ngomong dari tadi cuman 'hn', 'hn', aja. Kan sebel. Kau itu lama-lama kek orang ketagihan sms gratis itu tahu!"

Sasuke menyeringai.

"Emang. Emang aku lagi dapet bonusan gratis sms tiap hari tiap saat ke semua operator Dobe!"

"Oh ramen mamen, ternyata Uchiha sepertimu doyan juga yang gratisan. Apa kata dunia?"

"Ya iyalah, hari gini gituloh. Kalo ada yang gratis, kenapa milih yang mbayar?" ucap Sasuke dengan nada seperti iklan pembasmi nyamuk. Ternyata Uchiha bungsu ini sudah banyak berubah meski dia masih terkenal dengan sahutan singkatnya 'hn'.

**:D:D:D:D:D**

.

.

.

_**Pernah bertanya mengapa Sabaku no Gaara menggunakan kendi besar a.k.a gentong itu untuk menaruh pasirnya?**_

Begini ceritanya,

Suatu ketika setelah Gaara menamatkan pelajaran jutsu pengendali pasirnya yang hebat itu, dia pun harus segera memutuskan wadah apa yang cocok untuk tempat pasirnya yang bisa ia gunakan sewaktu-waktu tanpa mengurangi ke-_cool_-an penampilannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau pakai kantong plastik, Gaar?" usul Kankurou yang diajak rembugan.

"Bisakah kau bayangkan seorang Kazekage menenteng plastik isi pasir kemana-mana? Salah-salah aku nanti malah dikira penjual pasir eceran, Kankurou!" Gaara tidak setuju.

Kankurou pun menganggun-angguk sambil mengelus dagunya, membenarkan perkataan yang adik sembari dia berpikir cara lain.

"Bagaimana dengan kotak kayu eh _ototou_?"

"Kotak kayu? Tidak bisa, Kankurou. Itu akan membuatku seperti petugas _delivery order_!"

Lagi, Kankurou manggut-manggut membenarkan ucapan Gaara itu.

"Lha trus apa donk yang cocok? Gak mungkin juga kan kalau kau pakai buntalan. Nanti malah dikira Jaka sembung lagi."

"…" tak ada sahutan dari Gaara.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu diketuk. Dengan suara datarnya yang dingin Gaara menyuruh orang itu masuk. Ternyata seorang pelayan yang membawakan makanan sore untuk Gaara dan Kankurou.

Mata Gaara mengamati sejenak makanan yang tersaji apik di atas nampan itu. sepertinya sebuah labu.

"Itu apa?" tunjuknya pada benda berbentuk labu itu.

Pelayan itu tersenyum dan berkata, "Ini varian minuman baru, Kazekage-sama. Jadi ini semacam jus campuran dari aneka sari labu yang ditaruh dalam labu kendi ketika disajikan. Rasanya ruaarr biasaa segarr!"

Gaara manggut-manggut. "Baiklah. Terima kasih. Kau boleh pergi sekarang!"

Dan pelayan itu pun segera meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Kau tahu Kankurou?" ucap Gaara begitu pelayan itu telah berlalu, "Aku baru saja mendapatkan ide tentang wadah apa yang cocok untuk wadah pasirku."

"Apa itu?" Kankurou penasaran,

"Labu kendi!"

"He? Labu kendi? Maksudmu apa?"

Kankurou tak mengerti.

"Ya, aku akan menggunakan labu kendi untuk wadah pasirku. Tentu saja labu kendi raksasa."

"Waw! Keren! Keren sekali itu _otoutou_! Kau jenius sekali bro!"

"Haha. Tentu saja. Siapa dulu, Gaara!" Gaara menepuk dadanya dengan bangga.

Jadi, sudah tahu kan kenapa Gaara pake kendi besar buat wadah pasirnya. :D

**:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**

_**Bertanya-tanya gak kenapa makanan favorit Naruto itu ramen dan bukannya sushi atau teriyaki?**_

_Cek it out! _:D

…..

"Hai, Sakura-chan! Mau kutraktir gak?" Naruto tahu-tahu muncul di samping Sakura yang baru saja keluar dari perpustakaan sore itu.

"Traktir? Tumben kau punya uang, Naruto!" ucap Sakura tanpa merepotkan dirinya untuk menoleh pada ninja riang berambut kuning terang itu.

"Ehehehe… jangan begitu donk Sakura-chan. Kebetulan aku baru dapat uang karena membantu memijat Yamato-taichou gitu."

Sakura yang semula sedikitpun tak menoleh, kini malah berhenti dan menatap Naruto dengan mata melebar.

"K-kau? Memijat Yamato-taichou? Sejak kapan kau alih profesi jadi tukang pijat, Naruto?"

Naruto nyengir lebar sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang entah kenapa mendadak gatal.

"Yaa, aku tidak alih profesi kok. Tetap jadi ninja. Tapi membantu orang yang membutuhkan itu kan salah satu jalan ninjaku!"

Sakura manggut-manggut. "Oke. Baiklah. Kalau begitu kau mau traktir aku apa?"

"Hemm, tentu saja ramen! Oke kan?" ujar Naruto dengan nada super riang.

"Heh? Ramen lagi? Perasaan tadi pagi kau sudah makan ramen, Naruto!"

"Ya, mau gimana lagi, Sakura-chan. Ramen itu enaknya tak tertandingkan sih!"

"Begitukah? Tapi sushi atou _chicken teriyaki_ juga tak kalah enak tuh!" Sakura mendadak jadi sangat lapar membayangkan chicken teriyaki yang panas kecoklatan dengan asap mengepul-ngepul wangi nan lezat. Susah payah ia menahan air liurnya untuk tidak keluar.

"Iya sih. Tapi Ramen itu tetap _numero uno_, Sakura-chan!"

"Kok bisa? Apa alasanmu?"

"Simpel saja! Ya karena namaku Naruto! Na-ru-to!" jawab Naruto sembari menepuk dadanya dengan bangga seolah menyandang nama yang sama dengan nama makanan adalah hal yang patut dibanggakan.

"Hah! Alasan yang aneh! Tapi tak apalah, toh aku lagi lapar. Hehe, ayo!" dengan begitu Sakura pun segera menyeret Naruto ke kedai ramen terdekat.

**:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**

_**Kau mau tahu mengapa Sai suka melukis?**_

_Well, this is it, the reason_ :D :D

…

Dengan cekatan Sai menggerakkan kuas ke atas kanvas besar di hadapannya. Memindahkan setiap detail dari pemandangan yang tertangkap oleh indra penglihatnya ke dalam setiap goresan kuas dengan gemulainya.

Dan sringgg!

Dan tak lama kemudian terbentuklah sebentuk lukisan pemandangan air terjun yang sangat indah di kanvas itu.

Sai tersenyum tipis mendapati hasi kerjanya. Memuaskan seperti biasa.

"Ehm!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara mengalihkan perhatian Sai dari mahakaryanya itu.

Sai pun menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati sesosok tegap yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Sai tersenyum lagi. Kali ini sampai mencapai mata. Entah senyum tulus atau senyum dibuat-buat, tidak ada yang tahu. Dan khususnya bagi Sasuke, dia juga tidak mau perduli.

"Hai, Sasuke!" ucap Sai kalem.

"Kenapa kau selalu menghabiskan waktu luangmu dengan melakukan kegiatan aneh itu?" tanya Sasuke datar.

Sai, lagi-lagi tersenyum lalu menjawab, "Melukis maksudmu? Apa yang aneh dengan itu?"

"…." Sasuke tak menyahut melainkan melangkah mendekat ke arah kanvas Sai yang telah jadi lukisan pemandangan air terjun seperti air terjun tak jauh di hadapan mereka itu.

"Kau mau belajar padaku, Sasu? Aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya?"

"Tsk! Kalau salju sudah turun di Suna, baru aku mau melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu!"

Sai tertawa kecil demi didengarnya ucapan Sasuke itu.

"Ahaha, kau ada-ada saja, Sasuke."

"Kau belum jawabku pertanyaanku," ujar Sasuke sedikit ketus.

"Eh?" Sai menelengkan kepalanya sedikit lalu tersenyum, "Oh tadi itu ya."

Sai menghela napas panjang lalu berkata, "Aku suka melukis karena… yah, aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku menyukainya."

"Hh, jawaban yang aneh!"

"Hhm, kau tidak lupa kalau aku memang orang aneh kan, Sasu? Kita sama kurasa.." Sai menyeringai tipis.

Sasuke mendecih lagi. "Tch! Yang benar saja!" Tapi meski mengatakan demikian bibirnya sedikit berkedut membentuk senyum langka seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

**:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**

**Alasan Ino suka bunga:**

…

Konoha adalah desa ninja tersembunyi. Tak banyak fasilitas teknologi modern masuk ke dalam desa itu. Barang-barang seperti mobil dan _handphone_, adalah dua benda dari beberapa benda yang tak bisa ditemui di Konoha.

Sementara itu dalam urusan mengungkapkan cinta, para penduduk Konoha pun masih bertahan dengan cara klasiknya. Salah satunya adalah, katakan dengan bunga!

Bicara tentang bunga, maka tak akan bisa lepas dari sebuah klan bernama Yamanaka. Yah, Yamanaka. Dan bicara Yamanaka, tentu kita akan mengenal yang namanya Yamanaka Ino, yaitu putri semata wayang dari Inoichi.

Nah, putri Yamanaka ini dikenal sangat ceria dan ramah sekali kalau tidak boleh dibilang centil. Si pirang yang cantik ini juga sangat menyukai bunga. Adapun alasan yang sebenarnya menyukai bunga, tak banyak yang tahu. Atau mungkin cuma Sakura saja yang tahu.

Oke begini ceritanya….

"Ino-pig, kenapa sih suka bunga? Gak bosan apa tiap hari ngurusin bunga?"

"Haha, kalau kau bisa bosan bercermin, maka baru aku akan berhenti menyukai bunga, _forehead_!"

"He? Apa maksudmu?" Sakura terheran-heran.

"Sebelumnya aku tanya dulu, kalau kau bercermin kau lihat apa?"

"Ya tentu saja bayangan diriku. Apa hubungannya sih?"

"Nah, begitu pun ketika aku melihat bunga, _forehead!_ Setiap kali aku melihat bunga maka aku seperti bercermin, alias aku seperti melihat bayanganku dalam kelopak atau kuncup bunga-bunga itu. tentu saja hanya untuk bunga-bunga yang cantik dan menarik juga wangi."

"Berarti kalau kau melihat bunga bangkai, kau tak akan meras seperti bercermin?"

"Ya enggaklah. Aku ini begini cantik masa disamakan dengan bunga bangkai sih? Ada-ada saja!"

"Ya… Yaaa… yaaa…. Sekarang aku tahu alasanmu menyukai bunga." Sakura memutar mata.

**:D:D:D:D:D**

**Kenapa Neji suka bermeditasi?**

Mungkin ini jawabannya….

Sejak kecil Neji merasa salah telah terlahir sebagai seorang _bunke_, yang tugasnya melayani _souke_. Padahal jelas terlihat bahwa ia jauh lebih baik di atas segalanya daripada sepupunya yang lemah, sepupunya yang _souke_ itu, Hyuuga Hinata.

Neji sering menyesali nasibnya ini hingga dia sampai pada suatu kesimpulan bahwa hidup manusia sudah ditentukan. Sekuat apapun usaha tak akan merubah nasibnya.

Hingga suatu hari ia bertarung dan dikalahkan Naruto. Harga diri Neji yang sangat tinggi itu tentu saja merasa terhina karena bisa dikalahkan oleh salah satu ninja terbodoh di angkatannya.

Merasa stress oleh kekalahan itu, Neji pun mendapat pencerahan dari sang paman yang dengan sedikit mengejutkan malah menerimanya dan mengangkatnya sebagai anak. Pencerahan itu membuat Neji memfokuskan diri untuk menata emosi dan mengatur cakranya.

Maka sejak itu Neji pun menjadikan meditasi sebagai hobinya.

Nah, sudah tahu kan? Kenapa Neji suka bermeditasi? Yah, dia melakukannya untuk menenangkan dirinya, menajamkan konsetrasinya dan tentu saja, yang utama adalah untuk menghindari ancaman stress.

**:D:D:D:D:D**

**Di antara sedikit hal yang disukai Sasuke, kenapa tomat menjadi salah satunya?**

Sasuke kecil tampak fokus sekali menonton acara televisi di depannya. Mata _onix_nya nyaris tak berkedip sementara dia duduk bersila.

Saking fokusnya, Sasuke tidak mendengar Mikoto yang memanggil-manggilnya.

"Sasu-kun, dipanggil dari tadi kok tidak menjawab?" tegur Mikoto sambil duduk di depan putra bungsunya yang rupawan itu.

Sasuke menoleh dan menghadiahi ibunya senyum manisnya.

"Hehe, Okaachan, gomen. Tadi aku terlalu fokus melihat acara TV. Habis acaranya bagus sekali sih."

"Ohya? Memang acara apa, Sasu-kun?" Mikoto penasaran lagi agak heran karena tak biasanya Sasuke suka tertarik pada acara TV.

"Oh, acara _talk-show _kesehatan dan kecantikan, Okaachan. Katanya di situ, buah tomat baik untuk menjaga kulit agar tetap lembab, segar, halus dan bebas dari jerawat. Apa itu benar, Okaachan?"

"Ya, benar sekali. Okaachan sudah membuktikannya. Kau lihat kan Okaachan-mu ini cantik dan awet muda?" Mikoto menarsiskan diri.

"Iya, Okaachan memang awet muda. Cantik. Nggak seperti otouchan dan onii-chan yang punya keriput. Hehehe… kalau begitu mulai sekarang aku mau makan banyak tomat ah! Biar aku tetap tampan sampai tua nanti," kata Sasuke dengan riang dan penuh semangat.

Mikoto hanya tertawa kecil sambil membelai rambut _spike_ putranya yang tampan itu.

**:D:D:D:D:D**

**Lee selalu memakai seragam hijau-hijau kebanggaannya. Kenapa dia mengenakan **_**suit**_** yang bermodel seperti itu dan berwarna hijau seperti itu?**

Cerita berikut mungkin bisa menjawab….

"….. Jadi, Lee, sebagai tanda bahwa kau telah kuangkat menjadi muridku maka aku akan memberikan seragam jiwa muda ini padamu. Terimalah," ucap Gai mengakhiri pidato panjangnya lalu menyerahkan setelan hijau-hijau yang terlipat rapi dan tampak masih baru.

Lee pun meneirma seragam pemberian sang Guru pujaannya itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ia merasa luar biasa gembira dan bahagia sekaligus bangga. Latihannya keliling kampung sehari 50 kali ternyata tidak sia-sia.

"Hai! Terima kasih, Gai-sensei. Saya pasti akan mengenakan seragam jiwa muda ini agar saya bisa seperti sensei."

"Oh, Lee… kau memang muridku paling sek… eh, maksudku paling berbakti… Sini, mari kita berpelukan nak…"

Dan berpelukanlah keduanya dengan suasana haru sampai air mata mereka berdua menganak sungai.

Sejak itu Lee selalu mengenakan seragam jiwa muda pemberian sang guru pujaan.

**:D:D:D:D:D**

**Kenapa sih Kakashi hanya suka membaca Icha-Icha Series karangan Jiraiya?**

Suatu hari ketika Jiraiya belum setua sekarang dan Kakashi baru saja menjadi remaja.

Jiraiya sedang keliling desa seperti biasanya, mecari inspirasi katanya. Padahal sebenarnya ia sedang mencari-cari kesempatan kalau-kalau saja ia bisa mengintip wanita mandi. Dasar sanin mesum memang dia itu!

Langkah Jiraiya tak urung terhenti ketika ia melihat sesosok remaja tanggung yang berpostur tinggi tegap dengan rambut perak yang jabrik tampak duduk termenung seorang diri.

Meskipun Jiraiya tak bisa melihat wajah remaja itu dikarenakan masker hitam yang nyaris menutupi seluruh wajahnya, tetapi Jiraiya yakin kalau remaja itu pasti berwajah tampan.

Maka dari itu ia herna bagaimana remaja yang sepertinya begitu keren tampak duduk menyendiri di sore yang indah seperti itu.

Jiraiya pun mendekati remaja itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Hatake Kakashi. Putra dari Sakumo Hatake, White Fang yang melegenda di asenatero dunia ninja.

"Halo anak muda! Ada apa? Kenapa menyendiri saja?"

Kakashi menoleh dan menatap Jiraiya dengan tatapan malasnya.

"Hanya merasa sepi saja," jawabnya datar.

"Lho, kenapa berkata begitu? Kan ada teman-temanmu?"

Kakashi menggeleng. "Apa gunanya teman, sementara orang yang kusukai tidak menyukaiku?"

"Oh jadi begitu ceritanya. Seharusnya kau tidak begitu, nak. Bagaimanapun memiliki teman itu penting. Ahya, aku akan memebrimu salah satu teman terbaik," Jiraiya merogoh kantung bajunya yang besar yang berada di balik rompi panjangnya.

Kakashi menelengkan kepala, heran. Dan berikutnya ia lebih heran ketika Jiraiya meletakkan sebentuk buku kecil di telapak tangannya.

"Apa ini?"

"Inilah salah satu teman terbaik bagi manusia. Buku!"

"?" Kakashi hanya bisa terheran-heran.

"Coba saja baca. Dijamin kau akan melupakan rasa sedihmu, Nak! Oke? Aku pergi dulu. Jaa…"

Dan menghilanglah Jiraiya dari hadapan Kakashi.

Karena penasaran, Kakashi pun membuka buku pemberian Jiraiya itu. dan sontak wajah putihnya yang tersembunyi di balik masker terasa memanas.

Kakashi buru-buru menutup buku itu dengan napas terengah seperti seorang habis lari jarak jauh. Ditolehkannya kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri. Setelah diyakininya bahwa tak ada orang di sekitarnya dia pun membuka kembali buku itu.

Berikutnya Kakashi segera larut dalam buku kecil di tangannya itu. Benar kata Jiraiya ternyata. Buku bisa jadi teman terbaiknya.

**:D:D:D:D:D**

**= OWARI = **

_Just for fun… take it easy_


End file.
